Joining Forces *
by Hermione's twin
Summary: It's in Lauren's POV. Who's Lauren? Read and find out. I'm really bad at summary's just PLEASE R/R!


A/N: This is from Lauren's POV. I think it will be good, but its only my second fic eva   
so if it sucks I'm sorry. Pleez review. I don't care if u flame me. Just tell me y it waz so   
horrible so I can work on it! Thanx and enjoy! Ah! Gotta run the mental instition people r   
chasin me again! Now to the story……  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Dark Mark  
  
  
  
"Lauren, there's an owl flying around in the kitchen! How do I take the letter   
again?" yelled my mom as she approached the owl.  
  
"Mom, I'll do it," I said trying to keep from laughing at the site. My mom was   
looking at the owl like it was going to bite her and the owl was frightened by her   
expression. She still hasn't gotten used to owl post after 5 years……  
  
As soon as I walked in, the owl flew to me and landed on my shoulder. She lifted   
her leg and looked at me as if to say "Here take it. I'm wanna get outta of here." I took   
the letter and she flew away as fast as she could.  
  
I sat down at the table and opened my letter. It was from Mary (one of my best   
friends. She's a witch too, but her parents aren't muggles like mine. At least I have a   
wizard uncle, but I've never met him). The letter said:  
  
  
Dear Lauren,  
  
Sup girl? Well anywayz can u come wit Alexis and me to Mystical Alley today at   
noon! Pleez. Pretty pleez. It'll be fun! Well ask ur mom and send a letter back wit Fidget   
(unless yall scared her away again) lol Ok well hurry. I'm waited for the letter from   
Fidget or Moonlight.  
~lata~ Mary  
  
  
"Mom, can I go? Please! Come on, please! I'll have soooo much fun! A day in   
Mystical Alley with me two best friends! Please!!!!!!" I begged. I wanted to go so bad. A   
day of fun without getting our schoolbooks!   
  
"Well….. I'll think about it. Let me go ask your father." My mom said before she   
started going upstairs to talk to Dad.  
  
I waited downstairs for about 5 minutes (it seemed like an hour to me) waiting for   
their answer. Finally, my mom and dad came down stairs and…….  
  
"Ok, you can go, but…." Said my mom but I didn't let her finish the sentence.  
  
I ran over to them and hugged them. " I love you soo much, mom and dad! Thank   
you!"  
  
"Be home by 1:30." My dad finished and gave me a big smile.  
  
I ran upstairs to write a letter back to Mary.  
  
  
Dear Mary,  
  
Guess what? I can go! I'm soo happy! Meet ya at Crazytown's Joke Factory! C ya   
soon.  
  
* Bye * Lauren  
  
  
I walked over to Moonlight, my snowy owl, and put the letter on her foot. I said,   
take this to Mary, opened the window, and out she flew. I watched her fly until she was   
out of site.  
  
At 11:40 my dad started driving me to Mystical Alley. When we got there, I   
realized I had left my wand at home. I groaned loudly. How was I going to get in? Just   
then I saw Alexis walk up. Oh, good. I can get in with her.   
  
"Bye dad. See ya at 2:30. Mary's dropping me off, so you don't have to worry   
about picking me up." I told him before kissing him and going catch up with Lexis.  
  
I ran over to Alexis and said," Hey girl! Sup? I forget my wand at home and I   
need you to get me in Mystical Alley."  
  
Lexie said, "Just like you to forget your wand, but I guess I'll use my wand for   
both of us inside." We cracked up laughing. It was true. I always forget the most obvious   
things. Example: my wand.  
  
We walked to Crazytown's Joke Factory and waited for Mary. We didn't have to   
wait long. Mary got there less than 5 min. after us.  
  
The first place we went to was Crazytown because it was closest. I loaded up on   
pranks. That was one of my favorite things to do: play jokes on people. I spent 5 Galleons   
there. Mary and Lexie spent 2 Galleons each. They weren't pranksters though. It was   
"defense" pranks to get back at me that they wanted.  
  
We went to Quidditch Everything (we all love Quidditch), Candy for all, One   
Stop Pet Place, and about 5 other shops. Before we knew it was 1:25 and time to go wait   
for Mary's mom to come pick us up.  
  
We had to wait in the "Safe Place". The "Safe Place" is an area that is protected   
by many charms and spells. Ever since Voldemort had started becoming powerful again,   
there were many knew rules. Ex: You have to wait in the "Safe Place" for you parents.  
  
The three of us saw Mary's car and started walking to it. When we got in, we   
talked about how wonderful a time we had. It was wonderful too. Except for one thing. I   
spent 20 Galleons. A month and a half savings gone. Oh well. It was worth it. Everything   
was so perfect.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Something was wrong. SOMETHING WAS VERY WRONG! I felt it before we   
saw my house. I tried to shake it off, but it stayed. Something was definitely wrong.  
  
We got to my house and people were surrounding it. My heart was pounding. I   
looked up and saw…… I felt faint. It was the Dark Mark.  
  
  
  
A/N : Cliffhanger! Ahh! Please review and tell me what you think. Honestly. Oh and   
anything you recognized is not mine. It belongs to J.K Rowling. Hoped you liked it so   
far! Gotta go, the mental instition people are after me again!   
  



End file.
